unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario: World Tour
Super Mario: World Tour is a video game that revolves around Mario working for a secret agency, and going around the world, tracking down and killing zombies. The game is known for being much darker than the other Mario games. Mario holds a gun throughout the entire game, allowing the player to shoot civilians as well as zombies. This led to an M rating (18+ outside of the US). The violence startled the parents, whose children played the game. The game actually made more money than the other Mario games. Development Mario was sitting in bed eating cheese, which was getting all over his bed. He looked down and saw the mess, so he got out of bed and took the covers off to go in the washing machine. On his way to the washing machine, he suddenly thought of a good idea. He told Nintendo that his games should be darker and edgier. So Nintendo gave Mario a gun, gave him the task of shooting hidden zombies, and sent him on hunt around the world. This game was the result. Story Mario is having a wonderful vacation in Swedenland, when suddenly, someone kidnaps him and brings him to the nearby secret agent base. Mario is assured by the agents that they won't hurt him, and they just kidnapped him so he could be an agent. Mario joins, because he's always wanted to be an agent. After a brief training montage, Mario is ready for his very first mission- he must go around the world, looking for zombies that have been released by Evil Guy! They may or may not be able to turn others into zombies, so Mario is given a gun, and told to be careful. Gameplay There are 9 normal zombies in each level, and a big, tougher zombie at the end of every level. The zombies are scattered all about, so you must look hard. There are also things called Jems, which are Gems, except more colorful. Jems serve as currency to use at the Agent Shop. You earn Jems by shooting crates, windows, and zombies. At the Agent Shop, you can buy stuff like gun upgrades, power-ups, one-ups, new costumes, radar, and gadgets. Secret Characters To unlock other characters, you must complete certain tasks. *Luigi- Beat Guatemala and collect 3000 Jems *Wario- Beat Moscow and collect 6000 Jems *Bowser- Beat Bahasa and collect 12000 Jems *Super Mario- Beat all levels and collect 24000 Jems. Secret Levels To unlock these, you must beat the game, then talk to your boss. He'll reveal new stages on the map. *X-1: North Pole *X-2: Antarctica *X-3: Atlantis *X-4: Space Station *X-5: Cloudworld *X-6: Underworld Levels USA and Canada *1-1: Vancouver *1-2: Toronto *1-3: Montreal *1-4: New York * 1-4.25: Allentown/Pittsburgh * 1-4.33: West Virginia/Kentucky/Tennessee * 1-4.5: Washington DC * 1-4.66: Baltimore * 1-4.75: The Carolinas * 1-4.85: Appalachians * 1-4.95: Cincinnati/Cleveland *1-5: Detroit *1-6: Chicago *1-7: Los Angeles *1-8: San Francisco *1-9: Seattle *1-10: Philadelphia *1-11: Boston The Carribean *1.5-1: San Juan * 1.5-2: Nassau * 1.5-3: Aruba *1.5-4: Cuba *1.5-5: Haiti *1.5-6: The Virgin Islands *1.5-7: Dominican Republic Southern North America *2-1: Mexico City *2-2: Yucatán *2-3: Belize *2-4: Belmopan *2-5: Guatamela South America *3-1: Columbia *3-2: Caracas *3-3: Valencia *3-4: Brasilla *3-5: Rio de Janeiro *3-6: São Paulo Europe *4-1 Sheffield * 4-1.25 Glasgow/Scottish Borders/Carlisle * 4-1.33 Lancashire/Blackpool/Liverpool/Manchester * 4-1.5 Nottingham/Derby * 4-1.66 Cambridgeshire/East Anglia * 4-1.75 Worcestershire/Birmingham *4-2 London * 4-2.5 Cardiff/Cambrian Mountains/Brighton *4-3 Lisbon *4-4 Madrid *4-5 Barcelona *4-6 Paris *4-7 Antwerp *4-8 Amsterdam *4-9 Berlin *4-10 Munich *4-11 Rome *4-12 Naples *4-13 Warsaw *4-14 Belgrade *4-15 Bucharest *4-16 St. Petersburg *4-17 Moscow Asia *5-1 Beijing *5-2 Shanghai *5-3 Lhasa *5-4 Pyeongyang *5-5 Seoul *5-6 Busan *5-7 Saapparo *5-8 Sendai *5-9 Tokyo *5-10 Kyoto *5-11 Yokohama *5-12 Nagoya *5-13 Osaka *5-14 Kagoshima *5-15 Nagasaki *5-16 Fukukoa *5-17 Bahasa Australia *6-1 Perth *6-2 Fremantle *6-3 Darwin *6-4 Adelaide *6-5 Melbourne *6-6 Sydney *6-7 Parramatta *6-8 Newcastle AND... THE BOSS LEVEL! (in Swedenland) Reception The game, despite all the controversy, did extremely well, and out sold all other Mario games. It got remarkably good ratings from reviewers, too. ISN gave it a perfect score, calling it the greatest Mario game ever. Nintendo Powah gave it a 12/10, saying that it "is the greatest game in the history of time.", which, ironically, is exactly the same thing Shame Informer said about it. Nintendo was so happy, they're already thinking of a sequel. Category:Best Shames Category:Super Mario Series Category:Shames that Nim-nom Bought in the future, NIM-NOM'S FROM THE FUTURE?!?!?!